A la patinoire
by Hajyh-chan
Summary: Matsumoto s'ennuie, elle décide d'emmener son Taichou en balade, mais...


Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire! C'est le délire sur les bords, (euh pas que sur les bords d'accord). Je suis pratiquement incapable d'écrire une fic sérieuse. Donc voilà. Ah oui, si ça vous dit d'avoir une suite j'ai une idée ou deux en tête alors dites moi si ça vous tente!

Disclaimer: C'est pas à moi au cas où on en douterait, et puis je doute que Kubo Tite se paye la tête de ses personnages autant que moi. mouahah (insérer le rire un chouilla démoniaque).

* * *

**La patinoire.**

« Taichou je m'ennuieeeeee… » Le gémissement de Matsumoto sonne comme un grincement aux oreilles du jeune capitaine.  
« Travaille un peu pour changer. Tu as une montagne de rapports en retard.  
- Mais j'ai pas envie.  
- Tant pis pour toi. »  
Matsumoto se tait, mais continue de bougonner. Apparemment, Hitsugaya va avoir (enfin !) la paix. Mais… non.  
« Taichou j'ai une idée !  
- Je ne veux même pas la savoir Matsumoto. » Mais Matsumoto n'écoute jamais, bien entendu.  
« Et si on allait sur Terre ? Il y a plein de choses à y faire.  
- Si c'est pour faire la tournée des bars, c'est absolument hors de question.  
- Ca c'est sûr, on ne vous laisserait même pas rentrer à l'intérieur Taichou !  
- Très drôle.  
- Alors on y va ? Alleeezzz Taichou dites oui, allez, allez, allez ! »  
« Elle me lâchera pas de sitôt » songea Hitsugaya.  
« Finit d'abord tes papiers.  
- Je les finirais au retour ! On y va alors? Ouais! »

« Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué… » un mauvais pressentiment planait dans la tête du capitaine.  
« Hé Taichou, on peut emmener Momo-chan aussi ?  
- Pff, au point où j'en suis… Je m'en fiche Matsumoto.  
- Alors c'est parti ! »

Peut être bien que ce mauvais pressentiment était justifié après tout

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, trois Shinigamis franchirent la porte qui menait au monde des vivants à Karakura. Ils louèrent trois gigai chez Urahara, et commencèrent à se balader dans la ville. Matsumoto, rayonnante attirait les regards de la gente masculine, elle était suivie d'un étrange garçon bougon, et d'une jeune fille qui semblait assez timide. Au bout d'un bon moment, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment qui attira l'attention de Matsumoto. Elle lut le panneau qui ornait l'entrée, à voix haute :  
« Patinoire de Karakura. Hé Taichou, Momo-chan, ça vous dit d'aller à la patinoire ?  
- Euh Rangiku-san, qu'est ce qu'une patinoire ?  
- Tu ne connais pas ? C'est pas grave je vais te montrer. Et vous Taichou, ça vous tente ?  
- Grrmlbl.  
- Et bien je prends ça pour un « oui », et on y va ! »  
C'est fou comment on peut traduire un grommellement inintelligible. Et Matsumoto est très forte à ce petit jeu.

Matsumoto acheta les tickets pour eux trois (puisqu'elle est la seule a être un tant soit peu adulte), et loua les patins. Toshirou posa quelques difficultés, car il acceptait mal d'être soumis au tarif enfant, et de devoir chausser des patins à une taille d'enfant. Hinamori quant à elle acceptait tout avec le sourire et sa gentillesse notoire.

Arriva le grand moment, l'entrée dans la patinoire. Matsumoto passa en première et montra l'exemple avec aisance, signe d'une grande pratique.

« Rangiku-san, vous êtes très douée ! Vous devez pratiquer très souvent !  
- Et je me demandais où elle passait, quand elle doit faire la paperasse… » commenta Hitsugaya, qui était resté avec Hinamori sur les bords de la patinoire. Matsumoto essaya d'avoir l'air innocente, mais peine perdue, elle allait devoir trouver une autre planque que la patinoire pour les jours de paperasse au bureau.  
- Alors vous venez ? Viens Momo-chan, je vais t'apprendre à patiner !  
- J'arrive ! », Hinamori se lança sur la glace, et… « Aie ! Ca glisse trop, je n'arrive pas à tenir debout !  
- C'est le principe de la glace Hinamori ! » s'exclama Hitsugaya moqueur.  
- Bah si tu es si malin, Shirou-chan, tu n'as qu'à essayer !  
- Oui ça va j'arrive.  
- Avec tout votre respect Taichou, si je ne vous connaissais pas, je jurerais que vous avez peur de vous lancer !  
- Hein ? Shirou-chan a peur ?  
- Ben ça en a tout l'air. »  
Piqué au vif, Hitsugaya s'écria : « D'une c'est « Hitsugaya-taichou », et de deux je n'ai absolument pas peur ! » Pour prouver ses dires, le capitaine de la dixième division s'élança sur la glace sur une longueur d'environ… un mètre, avant de tomber.

Oh ce n'est pas une grosse chute, il n'y a rien de cassé, si ce n'est son honneur qui vole en éclat. Une seule pensée est présente dans la tête de Toushirou : pour un capitaine possédant l'un des plus puissants Zanpakutou de glace dans tout le Soul Society, cette chute allait être rien de moins que la honte de sa vie. « Tu parles d'un prodige » fut la seule pensée qu'il entendit de Hyourimaru, hilare.

« Mais enfin, Taichou vous ne savez pas patiner ? »

« Ouais, vraiment la honte de ma vie » songea le jeune capitaine.

* * *

Alors? J'ai craqué pour de bon? Une tite review? 


End file.
